


We Need a Better Name

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We Need a Better Name

“Okay, I know I said I wanted to save it for Spencer’s birthday, but his birthday is months from mine and we finally found it and I want to give it to him now,” Luke said into the phone. He was obviously calling from his desk at work. For months, they’d been looking into a legit first edition or reprint of a first edition of Tristan and Isolde. Diana used to read it to Spencer as a kid. 

Giggling, Y/N bit her lip and sighed. “But you realize this means that we are not going to have anything to give to him for his actual birthday. You know since this book cost us $500 a piece.” Unlike book covers of today, this was very l plain - dusty gold and green with ornate script embossed in shiny but dimmed by age. Totally worth the money for the look it paint across Spencer’s face.

For a moment, he hesitated. “I do. But I don’t care. He’s going to flip when he sees it.”

This much was true. Maybe the two of you could take him out for his birthday. Or make up for a lack of present with lots of sex. Honestly, he was probably still going to riding the high of this edition of Tristan and Isolde, so did it really matter?

——

Having two lovers and trying to plan surprises for them without ruining it for the other? Pretzel. It was a big, GIANT pretzel. “Luke?”

“No, this is your other boyfriend.”

“Sorry, Spence,” Y/N giggled. “It’s just that I have two sexy, sexy boyfriends that seem to be obsessed with me lately and I just picked up the phone without checking the number.” 

She could practically hear his smirk on the other side of the phone. “That is true. So, where are we on the whole Operation: Surprise Luke for His Birthday?”

“Well, you and I should have a meeting because we need to come up with a better code name than that.”

“Shut up.”

“Umm, well I guess we need to make food separately or we have to find a way to get him out of the house,” Y/N said. “Wait!”

They spoke simultaneously. “Garcia!”

“Yes,” Spencer laughed. “She will be 100 percent in for getting him out of the house. I think she likes surprises more than the three of us combined.”

“Okay, Operation: Luke’s Best Birthday is underway. Get Garcia in on this.”

Spencer replied quickly, flagging down Garcia before he spoke. “But I don’t know if that Operation name is any better.”

“We’ll work on it. Go, babe. Go, go, go!”

——

With Garcia on her super secret mission, Spencer and Y/N were able to make Luke’s favorite foods - his mother’s seafood paella, Spencer’s garlic bread, and Y/N’s own Dutch chocolate cake with raspberry filling. None of them really went together, but fuck it; they were Luke’s favorite.

“Alright, we have a blanket for the park. We have all the food. Garcia is going to meet us there and then sneak into the shadows once Luke sees us,” Spencer rambled off, putting three slices of the cake on the top of their big bag of food. “Are we good to go?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Operation: Blow Luke’s Mind with Birthday Food is a go.”

“That’s even worse than the first name we had.”

“Shut up!”

Spencer giggled under his breath as he pulled the door closed behind them. “We’re never going to find a good name for it.”

——

“Garcia, why are we going to the park? Obviously, Spencer and Y/N asked you to do something because it’s my birthday, so can you just tell me already?” Luke asked exasperatedly. He both loved and hated surprises. Plus, Garcia was just awful at trying to keep secrets. It was obvious from the get-go that his significant others were trying to get him out of the apartment for one reason or another.

“Nope!” Garcia turned him around and there they sat - Spencer and Y/N were chilling in the middle of the park on a blanket and it looked like there was food to be had. 

With a smile, he strode over and sat down in front of them. 

“Happy Birthday!” They screamed.

“You two could not be more obvious,” he laughed.

“True, but whatever,” Y/N replied, grabbing the food from the bag and spreading it out across the blanket.

Spencer covered his toothy grin as Luke stared in awe. “Is this seafood paella, his garlic bread and your cake?” He asked. “Because that’s all my favorite things.”

“Exactly. Happy Birthday,” Spencer said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek while Y/N did the same, sandwiching him in the middle. 

“Thank you both.” It looked like Luke would never stop smiling.

The three of them sat there enjoying their food. Occasionally, they’d get some confused looks, but for the most part no one paid them any mind, which is honestly how they preferred it. If people were going to just pass judgment than all of them would rather be left alone. “So… Luke started, lips smacking against the chocolate raspberry cake. “You might not be the only one with a surprise of his sleeve.”

Spencer did a double take between the two. “What do you mean? Y/N, were you planning two surprises? Sneaky!”

“It’s so hard with two of you,” she screeched, reaching back to grab Luke’s bag where he’d been keeping the book all day. “We’ve been looking for something for your birthday-”

“Which isn’t for months.”

“True, but shut up,” Luke laughed. He was so giggly about this book. “We’ve been looking and we found what we were looking for but now we can’t wait so this is for your early birthday and we’ll do something else for your birthday. Low-key and at home,” he said with a wink.

Spencer started blushing. Y/N and Luke would figure out something creative and probably sexy when the time came. Reaching over, he grabbed the book from Y/N’s hands and passed it to Spencer. “We hope you enjoy.”

Obviously, he could tell it was a book, but when he pulled back the wrapping, his eyes immediately filled with tears. “This…is this…a first edition of Tristan and Isolde?”

“First edition reprint because the originals are thousands upon thousands of dollars, but yes,” Y/N replied. She crawled toward him and pressed a kiss to his lips, watching with a smile as he turned and did the same to Luke.

Diana had passed shortly after the three of them revealed their relationship to her, but all she’d wanted for her son was happiness. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I know neither of you got the chance to know her very well, but this is…” It was a way for them to honor her despite their brief interactions. It was proof in his lap that he’d chosen two people who loved him more than words could say. “It’s amazing.”

“I expect it to be read to me,” Luke laughed as he stuffed the last bite of cake into his mouth. “Also, please tell me there’s more cake.”

Spencer spoke through tears. “In the refrigerator at home. And I will definitely read it to you.”

“Tonight?” Y/N asked. She lay her head down on his knee and sighed happily. 

Smiling, Spencer invited Luke to do the same. “Sure, how about I start the first chapter now?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
